Steer-by-wire systems generally lack a mechanical connection between a vehicle's steering wheel and the vehicle's steerable wheels. Due to this absence of mechanical connection, steering wheels in steer-by-wire systems do not receive mechanical feedback from a road surface. To compensate for the lack of direct or mechanical feedback, steer-by-wire systems typically include a steering torque feedback actuator to apply a steering feedback torque to the steering wheel that simulates road feel, i.e., torque that would be applied to the steering wheel and experienced by a driver based on current road conditions, vehicle speed, etc. In addition to road feel, mechanical steering systems further provide feedback for other phenomena that can be experienced during vehicle operation, for example, when vehicle wheels are not turning as expected. For example, a steering wheel may become more difficult to turn when steerable wheels are stuck in mud, a steerable wheel is flat, etc.